1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to storage containers. More particularly, the invention concerns a novel storage container for storing compact disks which is receivable within the front opening of an unused disk drive bay of a personal computer.
2. Background of the Invention
In modern personal computers there typically exists within the computer housing a plurality of front open bays or compartments within which various types of disk drives can be mounted. The disk drive bays are generally of standard size and are adapted to closely receive computer disk drives of conventional size and construction.
In many cases, personal computers are sold with only a single disk drive thereby leaving one or more disk drive bays unused. As a general rule those unused bays are closed by a removable disk drive receiving cover plate. Once the cover plate is removed access can be had to the disk drive receiving chamber of the computer housing.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a novel compact disk storage container which is specially sized and configured to be closely received within an unused disk drive bay of a personal computer. In one form of the invention, the storage container includes a plurality of specially configured, compact disk storage trays which are slidably mounted within the container housing for forward movement between a closed storage position within the housing and a retracted position wherein the compact disk can be conveniently removed from the storage tray.
In the past, a number of prior art devices have been suggested for the storage of various articles within the receptacles that are receivable within the unused disk drive bays of a personal computer. One such prior art device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,843 issued to Castelle et al. This latter patent discloses a method and apparatus for providing a storage receptacle within unused disk drive bays of personal computers. The Castelle et. al. storage receptacle comprises a box like structure having at least one side wall with threaded openings therein for receiving screws adapted to hold the receptacle in position within the chamber or bay normally occupied by a disk drive.
Another storage apparatus for use in connection with personal computers is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,452 issued to Tuckman. The Tuckman patent concerns a box shaped receptacle having a front opening. The box shaped receptacle is designed to be inserted through an opening formed in the front panel of a personal computer and into an unused disk drive bay. The storage receptacle is designed for storing items such as pencils, paper clips, floppy disks and alike. A down turned flange is provided across the bottom of the receptacle and functions to limit the extent to which the receptacle can be inserted into the disk drive bay.
Unlike the prior art devices described in the preceding paragraphs, the storage container of the present invention is uniquely designed to safely store and retrieve a plurality of compact discs. For this purpose a number of compact disc receiving trays are slidably mounted within each storage container and each tray is provided with an outwardly extending finger engaging means which can be used to identify each compact disk and to enable easy retrieval of the compact disk from the storage container by sliding the tray forwardly of the container.